That's the way life goes
by Teddybear
Summary: This story wasn't written by me but by my friend Little Yugi Doll. Please read and leave a nice little review for her thanks! One-shot


That's The Way Life Goes

Incoming message...

Loading...

Loading...

0000000000 11111111 000000 33333333333 88888888888888888888888 5555555555555555555555555555555 4444444444 11111 000000000 2222 333333 8 9 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There is nothing wrong with your screen...

if you haven't already figured it out yet I am Noah Kaiba.  
the son of Gozaburo Kaiba...

head of Kaiba Corp. Well not the version of it now...

the Game company. It used to be a place of manufactoring weapons of war. Missiles, tanks, ...

you get the picture...

well as you can conclude he wasn't very nice,...

at all...

I was meant to be his successor...

take over his company later in life...

he used to train me. Make me work till I could no more what did he expect I was only a kid I need a life...

not to be made into business owner well not yet that is...

he though I was a slacker a spoiled brat but what do you expect I had everything, till it got taken away...

I was in an accident, I saw as my life turn around and I disappeared from this world...

frozen in time. till I woke again...

but not the way I wanted I awoke to a world Inever knew a world were I knew no one, no one was real, but at the most I could do EVERYTHING ...

that's what I would of liked to think...

I could go everywhere, I found out so much, I might have been in another world far away from anyone but I could still think...

this word seem perfect, but what I hated most about it no one was real everyone and everything was made up and of course I wasn't...

i was a mind trapped, did my father actually think i was just like the others in this world, with no feelings...

but if he did he was wrong, he was the main person ...

that communicated with me from be yond the "Screen" till he left me alone...

no one came, he never returned ...

he found out he was training his "new" son I became jealous knowing my father found someone else to love and to give all of Kaiba corporation to them, after all the work he spent on "training" me and trapping me in this, in this...

world. so I went on learning more trying to prove I'm better and get back at the kid he trained for stealing my life. I soon met them Yugi and his friend sand Seto Kaiba and Mokuba...

I trapped them in my world and had them fight the "Big Five" of course they failed me so I had to take my actions. I dueled against my "Brother" he said he was more fitted for the job and that I was a spoiled brat, I suppose that was but still I wanted my life back I wanted to live in the real world not in this Virtual wonderland, that's exactly what it was...

I soon duled Yugi who surprised me because he was defending Kiba even thought there not that close...

I was defeated by him, he won by friendship...

I knew a lot but that was something I never learned so I grew jealous of that...

I helped them out but only helped my self by taking Mokuba's body, that was a mistake once I released how much Mokuba cared for me I had to help him and the rest out, which I accomplished with there help of course, and I also had to stop my father who also locked him self in this place, what a fool...

He promised me the Kiba Corporation but that was a lie, he was just using me, his only son and Kiba too, after all this time I though he "loved" my stepbrother he never did just used him as he did me...

MESSAGE ENDING

curse it...

how am I supposed to talk..

ENDING

oh well as I was saying my father never cared for no one but him self using ALL the people around him so he can get what he wants, I suppose if anyone locks someone's mind in a computer after dying they care at that time...

till they realize they have lives to live and have no time to watch over a cyber "pet" as my father did...

I wish I was still "alive" ...

why did this happen...

may know why, so I can learn what I should truly care for not for things they mean nothing but life does, living life does...

if you're reading this I envy you...

because you're breathing aren't you? And understanding my words, but please...

ENDING...

don't revolve you're life in owning things and isolate you're self...

remember what you have that's has so much more value you're friends , family, a life and that's special and you only live once ...

if you die you know your times done...

as for me I knew my time was done but I was "forced" to live...

and wasn't left in peace as I should have been ...

DISCONNECTING...

great...

I'm getting disconnected well enjoy you're life at its fullest and enjoy what it offers and if you are ever in a problem know that that's the way lis and probably the problem wont have a solution but that's the way we people grow by our mistakes and event in our lives even though some of the things that happen are so great

NO MESSAGE...

... 


End file.
